Golf clubs are conventionally carried in open topped bags which receive the club shafts with the club heads upwardly directed for ready identification and access thereto.
In order to prevent excess movement of the clubs within the bag, which gives rise to possible club damage, the bag is frequently provided with means for separating the individual clubs. For example, attention is directed to applicant's prior Pat. No. 5,029,703, issued Jul. 9, 1991, to Dulyea, Sr.
The known club organizers or separators take many forms, including those which separate the clubs solely at the head end thereof, and those which provide separate shaft-receiving chambers for the full height of the bag. Known organizers which provide for full height or substantially full height separation can be of relatively rigid construction as shown in Burton, U.S. Pat. No. 2,705,518, or more flexible material as in Pierce, U.S. Pat. No. 1,227,657.